


ordinariness

by lostalongtthewayy



Series: whatever it takes [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Swan-Jones Family, cs fluff, morning snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostalongtthewayy/pseuds/lostalongtthewayy
Summary: Early morning snuggles and conversations. Swan Jones future Family fluff :)





	

The funny thing about her life, just last week she helped defeat some sort of soul eater monster that was threatening Storybrooke.

This morning though, here she is, less than five days later, snuggled up in bed, next to her devilishly handsome pirate husband, with her adorable _almost_ one-year-old in her arms trying to nurse.

And maybe _funny_ is not exactly the word to describe her life, but it is _a_ word, and right now Emma thinks it’s fitting.

Or maybe _Oliver_ is the one who’s funny.

Either way, the one thing Emma Swan knows, is that she can’t help smiling as she looks down at the little boy cradled against her breast.

“Hi…” Emma whispers at him for like the twentieth time when her baby stops eating — _yet again—_ just so he can look up at her. He’s making sure she’s still here, Emma knows. How he thinks she can disappear while he’s still perched on her chest is beyond Emma, but she understands the need to feel reassured that he’s not alone and Emma is still right here with him.

For about a minute or so, Oliver holds her stare, but then his eyes get squinty when he smiles and he goes right back to eating. Emma watches him, his forehead scrunched up against her chest as he eats for two minutes straight before…yeah, before pausing _again,_ and looking up at her with huge twinkling green eyes.

“Hi Ducky…” Emma coos at the baby one more time. Oliver’s hand reaches up, and Emma leans down allowing the baby to stroke her cheek lazily. “You done?” And as if on cue, Oliver flashes the best smile he’s got and goes right back to eating.

The smile in Emma’s face won’t go even despite how heavy her eyelids feel and how much she wishes she were sleeping right now. She sighs, blinking sleepily down at her son as he chugs down his milk steadily.

“Hi there…” Emma says a moment later when Oliver gets distracted one more time. Emma smiles fondly at him; his chubby cheeks, rosy, and full making her heart feel so full at once. “I love you, you know?”

//

Killian wakes up to the sound of Emma’s chuckle. It’s faint, but it manages to travel into his subconscious making his eyes flutter open slightly. He makes out Emma, sitting up in bed, her knees drawn up as she carefully cradles their wee baby in her arms.

Killian smiles, on instinct, and without forming words, reaches a hand to cup the baby’s head. “Hello there little lad…” he mumbles sleepily, making Emma gasp in surprise.

Oliver in turn, starts squirming at his voice, searching almost frantically for his Daddy.

Emma smiles, but then also playfully grunts, knowing there is no way she can coax Oliver to finish eating now that he's seen Daddy.

“I didn't hear him,”

Emma smiles at Killian, resisting the urge to properly kiss him good morning right now. She shrugs slightly instead. “He didn't even cry. Just woke up and was calling for mama, right bud?”

Smiling his trademark dimpled smile, Oliver hums, and sighs when Emma lovingly kisses his cheek. He's almost one now, and one hundred percent mama’s boy.

_Although,_ he most certainly adores his Dad just as much too.

“You should let mum sleep a bit more Ollie,” Killian coos at the baby as he twists around in Emma’s arms just so he can see him.

Emma chuckles; giving up and just lifting Oliver in her arms. She plants a couple light kisses to his temple before she decides to pass him over to Killian finally.

He sits up only enough to cradle the baby in his arms gently. Oliver may be almost one but in Killian’s broad arms, Emma can't help note how small that little boy of theirs still looks.

“He's still sleepy,” Emma tells Killian then as she crawls right back under the covers and lies on her side watching Oliver snuggling sleepily in Killian’s chest.

“So are you, love,” he says and Emma smiles guiltily.

“Very,” she agrees with a nod, her eyelids already feeling even heavier with sleep. “Not ready to start the day yet,” she adds, blinking slowly and letting out a yawn.

Killian's smiling when their eyes meet again and dreamily she matches it. “Sleep love,” he whispers and that is all Emma needs before she allows her eyes to flutter close.

She doesn't fall asleep right away, between beats of consciousness she manages to hear Ollie cooing at whatever Killian is whispering at him.

It's probably some kind of rhyme or poem; both kids love those before bed and Emma has to admit she has a soft spot for them as well.

Killian's voice is too quiet for her to make out what he’s saying, but just the hushing murmurs she does hear, are enough to lull her into a perfect slumber.

//

Next time Emma stirs awake, Killian is again fast asleep beside her; he's on his back with their baby effectively passed out on his chest.

Ollie’s face is to her and Emma smiles at that perfectly peaceful little face of his. His eyes just softly closed, his darkish blonde hair sticking up at all odd angles at odd places, as his perfect tiny bow mouth hangs just slightly agape as he sleeps.

Emma can't stop her hand from reaching out to stroke his cheek and her heart aches with love when Oliver’s lips tug upwards in his sleep.

It's not until she feels that soft little hand on her hip, that Emma realizes just _why_ she stirred awake in the first place. She shifts her head enough to find that sweet little girl of hers, shyly perched on her side of the bed.

“Morning Ducky,” Emma whispers, shifting onto her back and holding out her arms for Estella.

This routine is more than familiar now; her kids are both early risers by nature, but for some very lucky reason, they are both completely unable to refuse a morning cuddle.

Estella then easily climbs in bed, taking her usual spot between her mom and Daddy. She’s quiet for a small moment, humming as Emma hugs her from behind, and she watches over at her Dad and baby brother. “Why does he wake up so early if he's going to just go back to sleep mummy?”

Emma meets Estella’s eyes and offers a confused little shrug. “I have no idea,” she answers honestly. She leans down kissing Estella’s temple before snuggling her little girl closer to her chest.

Estella sighs, her eyes half closed. “Was he hungry?”

Emma hums, thinking about it. “Not really, he just kept looking at me and smiling,”

Quietly, Estella chuckles. Yeah, that is something Oliver does a lot — _really, a lot_. “Did I do that when I was a baby mummy?”

Emma tilts her head looking down at Estella. It takes a moment to go down memory lane but soon she finds herself smiling down at her kid. “Actually, yes and no,”

“What does that mean?” Estella asks, chuckling.

Emma shushes her before replying. “It means that yes, you would get a little distracted at times too, but you love to eat, even back then, so yeah, you'd look up to make sure mama was still there a lot, but you'd be super quick to go back to your snack unlike the little prince here…”

Estella huffs a little quiet laugh and nods. “He probably just likes the snuggles,”

“You’re probably right…” Emma agrees simply. She nods at Estella and then watches as her little girl’s sleepy blue eyes slowly flutter shut.

//

The next time Killian wakes up, he opens his eyes to find Oliver still completely fast asleep on his chest, Estella snuggled against his side, and Emma sleepily stroking their little girl’s hair as she sleeps.

Emma’s eyes are closed too, but she isn’t asleep and he knows it. “One of these days we are going to have to tell them it’s all right they fall back asleep in their own beds. I don’t think it’s hit them yet that they can,”

With her eyes still closed, Emma smiles and huffs out a breathy chuckle. She waits a moment before breathing deeply and opening her eyes. “I think they just like the snuggles,” she tells him, unable not to smile when her eyes lock with Killian’s.

Easily, he matches her smile and nods slightly. “That they do, love,” he whispers, before shifting oh so carefully closer to his girls. He plants a kiss to Estella’s forehead first, and then looks over at Emma again. “Morning…”

“Morning,” she whispers back, lifting up just enough to kiss the side of his lips.

Killian smirks. “You ready now?”

Emma knows what he means, but she still plays the clueless part and just shrugs.

A chuckle escapes him, but he soon stops himself when both kids stir. “Shhh…” He coos at Oliver as the baby yawns and dabs on his eyes only to fall right back to sleep. Killian grins. “Swan?”

Emma looks at him and this time she nods. “Yeah, I’m ready to start the day,”

Killian nods. “Good,” he declares. He scooches closer to her, only slightly squishing Estella between them. Luckily, their perfect little girl just hums in her sleep, as her parents kiss with her sandwiched in between them. This time Killian and Emma properly kiss, it’s slow though, and they pause a couple times but they don’t speak because the kids are still sleeping.

The words aren’t all that needed anyway.

All that matters is that despite the evil doers and crises, this is how they are waking up. This is how _ordinary_ looks and feels like.

And it’s precious.

Almost blissful even.

“Happy birthday, love…”

Emma doesn’t open her eyes right away; instead, she smiles against his mouth and relishes the moment once more. She holds onto Estella a little tighter, pressing her little girl to her as much as she can, feeling her chest rising and falling as she breathes. Emma can’t see Ollie, but she can hear those little sleepy sounds he’s making. His little grunt when Killian shifts him, the way he sighs when he finds a perfect comfy spot in his father’s arms, his quiet snores as he relaxes and goes back to sleep.

It’s an ordinary morning. Children in her bed, her husband next to her.

Just another morning…

Another precious ordinary morning in her precious ordinary life —at least for today.

At last, she opens her eyes and immediately meets Killian’s mischievous ones. “Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything new in ages, I've been low-key working on a story non stop for the last month, so that's why, but well, this baby fluffy bit is what happens when you can't sleep in Saturday morning like you planned ;)


End file.
